


the punching of Tony d

by arsonandhockeysticks



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Literally just punching Tony d, Punching, also punching other shitty hockey men, canon complain sorta????, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonandhockeysticks/pseuds/arsonandhockeysticks
Summary: a great day for all in hockey, a situation that needs some light spread over it
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	the punching of Tony d

**Author's Note:**

> probably dont read this if you or your friends were named in the fic, its a bad idea probably  
> since this isn't there yet, I had to make it happen. sorry about the spelling/grammar I wrote this fast in the ao3 page like a heathen, I am sorry for that  
> have fun!

The not cool at all dman from the rangers had just left the ice, his pride wounded, he hurried off the ice to get back to his phone and on it is precious 'im not on twitter' twitter account. NYRFAN017832894923697346892798163894 was his only place to express his emotions, or at least the things that he passes off as emotions. but alas, this dman lacking the skills needed to play his position did not make it back to his phone to express his terrible opinions, for he was stopped in the hall way by two of the cooler rangers players.  
He was stopped only in a sense, since there was room for him to get passed the protector of the net but Tony D decided that since the goalie was not Canadian or American (aka not cool and a bad idea in tony's mind) he had to cause a little bit of a stir, a bit of a commotion really. something to get in the way and cause problems. it was one of his favorite things to do after all. He walked up to the net minder and jostled him a bit from the back. Jostled is to put it lightly, he technically checked the man, hard. getting a goalie to move in pads is hard so it must have been quite the check. 

This terrible move on the part of Tony, filled Georgiev with rage. The goalie got filled with a fury that few had seen before. He entered the state that only goalies who are brought to anger can inhabit, the feral goalie mind space. Having a goalie enter this on the ice wasnt uncommon, but off the ice? Highly usual.

Georgiev turned around, and when he saw it was Tony, 

"you" He growled in a low voice. "you piece of-" 

the goalie was cut off before he could do anything else. The reason for his silence was quickly made apparent to Tony, and what was that? it was New York rangers player Chris Kreider. Now seeing Chris Kreider in it of its self wasnt that unusual, but seeing him this irate was. the expression on his face was dangerous and full of hatred and fury for the attempting to play defense defenseman. 

Chris walked up to Tony. 

"if you ever touch my goalie again, I Will end you." Chris said this in a very scary tone of voice. 

Tony, having no self preservation at all, ignored him. He reached out and lightly but in a mocking way, Poked the goalie. this action, this simple bating action, set Chris off into a rage. 

"how dare you touch my goalie, the only reason that this team isn't total shit?" 

"I can touch who ever I want." Tony said flippantly. 

The expression of pure rage on Chris Kreiders face was the last thing Tony saw before a fist was driven into his face, knocking him out cold. 

when Tony woke up, he went on twitter and found out that he had been put on wavers

**Author's Note:**

> well! I hope you had fun


End file.
